The naked-eye three dimensional (3D) technology, which is commonly found in large-size TVs, enables people to feel 3D visual effects through differentiating information input into people's left and right eyes using an optical grating. Each of the pixels in the 3D display device consists of multiple sub-pixels which are mixed to display color, for example, each pixel consists of a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel. With the continuous development of the display technology, the demand for display devices with high resolution is becoming increasingly high in order to provide the users with improved and enhanced visual effects.
Unfortunately, due to the light-blocking grating design adopted by the naked-eye 3D display technology, the number of pixels per inch (PPI) achieved during watching is significantly reduced and sometimes may even be reduced by 50%, resulting in reduced 3D effects. In general, the resolution of 3D display device may be improved by reducing the size of sub-pixels. However, it is impossible to infinitely reduce the size of the sub-pixels due to technical limitations. It has become a focus in the current technology development as to how to improve the resolution of the 3D display device under the circumstances that the size of the sub-pixels is fixed.